


Good things come in threes

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally no plot, just porn. Dr Moone and Colonel Flagg entertain Lieutenant Edwards. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> The boys go from hetroflexible to full out fucking in about 0 seconds but honestly that is not the most unrealistic thing to happen in the DCU. Tenses may be all over the place.

Lieutenant Edwards thinks he’s the first to work it out. He catches the way Flagg looks at Dr. Moone, longing and wonder - and then, suddenly, lust. He’s not surprised. Dr. Moone is beautiful. Those eyes, for starters. He’s not one of those guys who thinks that women are more appealing when they take off their glasses, shake out their sensible hair, and get out of their sensible clothing. Although he has thought about it, wondering what her skin would feel like under his hands and what she tastes like - but she’s Flagg’s girl, and there’s lines you don’t cross. He’s just happy to watch two good people fall in love, even if it’s going to be trouble in the long run. He likes seeing Flagg happy. He caught them glancing at each other, Dr. Moone’s bottom lip suddenly caught between her teeth and Flagg licking his lips and the heat of that gaze - suddenly broken when Flagg catches him staring, a dark flush spreading over his cheeks. Edwards goes home that night to his cold bed and strokes himself to the thought of them fucking. It’s his favourite fantasy for a while, which he should feel guilty about, Flagg being his superior and possibly the most straight laced man he’s ever met, but he figures on the scale of things that people do, this is pretty low down on the list.  
He doesn’t stop to think that perhaps they’ve caught him looking too - and that perhaps they’ve come to their own conclusions about how inappropriate they really want to be. 

Flagg joins him in a late night gym session; they spar until they’re breathless, then out for a burger. Then back to Dr. Moone’s hotel room, because Flagg’s concerned about something. Just wants to check on her. She opens the door, hair down, a sleepy smile on her face. She’s wearing one of Rick’s t shirts. Flagg grins at him, as if daring him to comment. Edwards says nothing. The grin is...disconcerting. It’s not like Flagg to be smug. Dr. Moone invited them both in. 

The room is pretty typical; a large, comfy looking bed with impressively clean white sheets, a small kitchenette, and a couple of uncomfortable armchairs. But Edwards looks around, because he likes his fantasies to be detailed. There’s a table littered with papers and he gets a sudden mental image of Flagg sweeping the papers on to the floor, manhandling Dr. Moone on to the table, and burying his face between her thighs. Well, that’s a mental image he’s going to hold onto - but easy, tiger. Don’t want to get an awkward boner. Flagg’s just offered him a drink, and they’re not on duty, so why not?

*  
June likes Edwards. She likes the easy camaraderie between Rick and him. She likes that he’s a good enough guy to keep their secret. And she likes to imagine Rick and Edwards fucking. She mentioned that to Rick, since they try not to have any secrets - a relief, since this whole thing has to be so secret. Rick just laughed. She thought he’d be shocked or angry but he shrugged and told her that he’d seen Edwards naked. No one is that straight, he’d said, and lightly bit her neck. He made his way down to her nipple and bit that too, lightly - not enough to hurt but enough to send a message. 

“He likes me,” she said, and giggled. Rick had started to run the tip of his finger across her clit.  
“I don’t blame him. Look at you.”  
She squirmed.  
“But if you’re thinking of what I think you’re thinking of, Dr. Moone -” he put a finger inside her and rubbed, and her back arched. “He’s got to like me, too.”  
“No one’s that straight,” she says, and he looked up at her and grinned.  
“Here’s hoping.”

It started with her reaching up to grab a glass in one of the cupboards in the kitchenette, the t-shirt lifting and exposing the delicate froth of her lace panties. Then she turned and saw Edwards’ mouth hanging open. A good sign. She refilled the glasses and gave one to Rick, then took one herself.  
“Where’s mine?” Edwards asked, still looking slightly stunned.  
“You’ll get yours, buddy.” Rick was grinning, and the look in his eyes said go.  
So she smiled and straddled Edwards’s lap. He still looked stunned and his eyes met Rick’s. While he was distracted, June pushed her hips down as hard as she could, grinding her increasingly wet panties against Edwards’s jeans. He groaned, and his fingers groped for the edge of her t-shirt.  
“Now,” she whispered, “there are rules. If you’re with me, you have to be with him too.”  
“Oh, fuck - yes.”

*  
Edwards’s mind flickers back to his fantasy. He’d spent as much time thinking about the muscular edges of Flagg’s body as the soft curves of Dr Moone. Yup, this made sense. He wanted it. Wanted them both. His cock suddenly went from “interested” to “rock hard” without passing go.  
“Good to hear. Bed seems to be a more comfortable place to continue this conversation -” Flagg was grinning again, Edwards could hear it in his voice.

*

June watched the boys fumble with each other’s belts and grinned. She lay in just her panties as they undressed and crawled into bed. Edwards roughly grabbed Rick’s cock through his boxers and wasn’t that even better than what she’d fantasised. They weren’t kissing, which was disappointing, but then Rick’s mouth was at Edwards’s neck and he wasn’t being gentle.  
She took her panties off and began to rub her clit. Edwards was moaning, his fingers digging into Rick’s back.  
“Sir - sir-” Rick’s hand was on the other man’s cock. June let out a small moan and they both turned to look at her.  
“Edwards-” Rick’s eyes were dark with lust. “Show my girl a good time.”

Oh, and did he ever. He was teasing her, dragging it out. Light flicks of his tongue against her clit, and one finger inside her. Rick lay beside her, staring at her face with something like wonder.  
“I’ve always wanted to know what you look like when I do this,” he whispers. They kiss, his tongue in her mouth and Edwards’s tongue now dragging along her wet folds. “I think this should be our last kiss tonight,” he says. She’s about to ask why but he winks and grabs the lube from the bedside drawer.  
“You’re doing a good job there, soldier -” Rick says. “And good work deserves a reward. But I’d hate to ruin June’s party, so let’s see what you’re made of. You happy for me to reward you?”  
Edwards groans.  
“Use your words, soldier.”  
Edwards pulls his face away, his face glistening.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“That’s what I like to hear.”  
It’s what June likes to hear, too. Even like this, Rick has so much control. So much restraint. Not going forward until he’s told. She tied him to the bed once and rode him for hours and he didn’t come until he was told he could. Edwards’s mouth is back on her and he’s not teasing her anymore. Heat and tension is coiling inside her and her hands go to the back of his head and push his mouth forward, and he’s licking and sucking her in just the way she likes -  
And then he stops, his body tensing. She’s propped up on the pillows so she can see what Rick is doing and that’s why he isn’t going to kiss her any more tonight.  
“You like that, Edwards?” He stops and Edwards is shaking.  
“Fuck-”  
“Use your words.”  
“Yes. Yes. Fuck -”

Rick, as usual, lays it to him straight: what’s happening to tonight is that Rick is going to rim Edwards until he’s begging, and then he’s going to his fingers were his mouth was, and then, once June’s come, Edwards is going to fuck her and Rick is going to fuck him. Yes, at the same time.  
“Agreed?”  
“Yes -” whatever Edwards is going to say next is ruined because Rick is between his legs. He lifts himself up so Rick can get a better angle. And now he’s absolutely desperate, his mouth on June’s cunt - sucking hard. He’s started to jolt forward, so Rick must be making good on his promise to use his fingers next, perhaps sensing how close she is. His eyes are clenched shut, and Rick is asking him if that’s good, if it’s hurting, does Edwards want him to stop - each met with a negative answer. It leaves June on the brink each time, but she knows that this is important to Rick, so she doesn’t mind. She’s minds even less when Edwards stops to beg Rick for more, please, God, do that again.  
“Now, Edwards -” Rick’s voice is tense. He’s holding himself back, June knows. “June can squirt - make her do that and I’ll put my cock in you faster. Is this the spot?”  
Edwards is panting now.  
“Right there. Yeah - fuck. Right there.”  
“Now get to work.”

Edwards is clumsier than Rick but he’s so eager and so desperate. His fingers are inside her, rubbing and then thrusting, and he’s sucking - and there it is, her legs are shaking and she can feel it building, that pressure, and she does squirt into Edward’s mouth. No sooner has she come then Rick has clearly just thrust inside Edwards’s body, because he is moaning and begging again.  
“Sir - please -”  
“I’m not moving an inch until you shove your cock inside her.”  
He does - and June knows she probably won’t come again tonight, but God Edwards is thick and filling her and she’s still slick and Rick has clearly just starting fucking Edwards hard and now Edwards is fucking her and it’s so, so good. Rick meets her gaze over the other man’s shoulder and he won’t kiss her at least until he’s brushed his teeth but Edwards is right there, practically sobbing, so she puts her mouth on his.

*  
Rick is surprised that Edwards lasts as long as he does, because June is so gorgeous and tight especially after an orgasm. He’s never been on the receiving end of actual anal, but when the mood takes June she’ll stick a couple of fingers up there and it’s fucking great, so what Edwards must have been feeling - ok, so they are totally doing this again and Rick’ll be in the middle. The thought of that sends him over the edge and Edwards is quick to follow, his entire body shaking. Rick hauls him away from June so she’s not crushed under their combined weight. Edwards collapses, face down, while June gets them all water and Rick disposes of the condoms and brushes his teeth.  
“Damn, Flagg.” Edwards says. He rolls over and his eyes are glazed. “Can I come back?”  
“Sure. But put your pants on, we have to get going. We’ve probably spent a bit too long here.”  
“I was hoping for a round two.”  
“As much as I’d like that, Waller would probably get suspicious if we stay the night.”  
“- and there goes the mood,” June says. She slips back into Rick’s t-shirt and then a pair of tracksuit bottoms.  
“You’re welcome,” she says, and stretches. “Go get some sleep.”  
“Yes, ma’am - can I kiss you again?”  
“Sure thing.”  
They both get dressed and leave separately - Rick has a room next door, and poor Edwards has to catch a cab home, because, as he says, he’s probably not going to be walking straight for a while. After he’s gone, Rick kisses June on the forehead, and goes back to his own bed.


End file.
